


Buena Suerte Jake Park

by SherryMoonZombie



Series: EL Mal Interior Vol 1 [5]
Category: Dead by Daylight (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-19
Updated: 2019-08-19
Packaged: 2020-09-07 10:42:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20308165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SherryMoonZombie/pseuds/SherryMoonZombie
Summary: Ni idea de como resumir esto amigos, solo diré que, no todos nacemos para ser malos.





	Buena Suerte Jake Park

**Author's Note:**

> no podía dejar esto así, necesito leer mas sobre esta ship porque me esta matando.

**Buena Suerte Jake Park.**

No sabes lo que sientes hasta que lo destruyes.

  
Ella había sido victima un sin fin de veces por su mano, heridas que desaparecieron por la Entidad al finalizar las pruebas mas nunca se irían de su mente, llenando un cumulo de venganza y sed de odio sin fin, muchas veces ella se había dicho que esto no era bueno mas que nada para ella que para los demás, pero últimamente estaba tan enojada con sus circunstancias, que la descision que tomo no imagino que influiría realmente en el destino de alguien mas, realmente no lo imagino! ella solo quería darle un poco de su dolor a Michael, por quitarle todo lo que la hizo feliz y arrastrarla a este agujero del infierno, pero cuando vio que las cosas eran mas serias de lo que parecían, era demasiado tarde.

Ella le pidio a Jake aquel dia que la acompañara al bosque, necesitaba hablar con él de su relación con Michael, y entre mas avanzaban el silencio era insoportable, el pequeño saboteador no sabia lo que obtendría de Laurie al saber la verdad, se esperaba enojo y en cierto aspecto el rechazo, pero cuando ella lo miro fijamente solo asintió mientras lo miraba con lo que parecía comprensión y franqueza.

** _Bien Aquí Vamos..._ **

_Todos aquí sabemos que cualquier cosa que estuviésemos pasando antes de llegar aquí eran mejor que esta mierda injusta, de morir y revivir, puñalada tras otra sin descanso real, pero amigo... estar con un asesino, de todas las personas..._

_Laurie..._

_Nos destrozan sin remordimiento, sufrimos por su causa, _

_cada golpe es tan fresco como el anterior y tù... _

_a pesar de eso, todavia te vez con él, le abrazas y dices palabras de aliento, _

_dime Jake.. _

_¿que se siente estar con el enemigo?_

_Tu no sabes, lo que ha pasado entre él y yo no es lo que te imaginas._

_Es un sádico! ¿No entiendes? ¡él no siente afecto!_

_¡Ya basta!_

_¡Basta! ...todavia no empiezo!_

_No tienes derecho a hablar por él..._

_¿Y porque no? ¡se te olvida que es mi hermano de quien estamos hablando!_

_¿Y LO VES COMO TAL? HE! DIME QUE EN ALGÚN MOMENTO TE IMPORTO LO QUE SUFRIÓ EN SU ENCIERRO!_

_¿Perdona? ¿él sufriendo? por matar a una familia que odiaba, _

_claro como pudieron ser tan crueles con él, debieron dejarlo libre y dejarle seguir su masacre pero en cambio a mi, ¡_

_me arrebato todo!... familia y amigos, _

_¿que pasa con lo que me hizo sufrir a mi Jake?_

La fase de los gritos siempre fue la que mas detesto, su padre tendía a usarla para regañarle por hacer algo que según él tenia prohibido, y él como el hijo educado que era, solo podía agachar la mirada y apretar los puños.

_..._

_¿Era Justo?_

No del todo en este caso, porque había lagrimas de impotencia cayendo del rostro de Laurie,

el simplemente tuvo que aguantarlo, había estado en sus zapatos muchas veces, sabia lo que era estar desconsolado.

_..._

_¿ME LO MERECÍA?_

_..._

_¿SOLO POR LLEVAR LA MISMA SANGRE?_

_..._

Y mas aun cuando la mayor parte de las veces la reprimenda era 100% acertada, este caso no era diferente.

La vio tomar una inhalación onda, y sus manos comenzaron a temblar.

_...Y Michael de todas las personas es sin duda la peor opción, si es que incluso podría llegar a ser una pero ¿quieres que te diga una cosa?_

  
  
Le cogió la cabeza y le acerco a su pecho, no cabía duda que Laurie estaba excitada, su corazon estaba martillando su oído, poco a poco comenzó a sentir calor en su cabeza.

_Ese día cuando los vi en el granero siendo cercanos, entendí una cosa... _

_daría lo que fuera por estar en tu lugar aunque fueran solo 5 minutos, amor o no, incluso deseo egoísta, _

_me gustaría tener esa oportunidad con alguien mas, pero diablos no creo que pueda siquiera ver a alguno de nosotros con la intensidad que ustedes lo hacían, _

_quien lo diría mi hermano psicópata es un gran observador ¿verdad?_

_No lo había notado pero ¿desde cuando estaba sudando? él tan mudo como estaba solo pudo mirarla a los ojos sin querer mover algún musculo, le dolía tanto la cabeza que incluso mantenerse despierto era agotador._

Laurie lo alejo de él y sin ninguna resistencia cayo al suelo, solo entonces noto la sangre en su pecho y el fragmento de vidrio incrustado en su cabeza,

no podía gritar, solo verla sorprendido por esta reacción,

de todas las personas no lo hubiera imaginado.

_¿Que? no te imaginabas que... _

_¿un amigo pudiera hacerte esto? _

_que irónico ¿no? _

_no te preocupes la entidad se encargara de tu destino digo, _

_¿que puede ser peor que esto Jake?, incluso puede que te este haciendo un favor._

Tan mareado como incrédulo, Jake dejo de respirar y simplemente desapareció por quien sabe cuanto tiempo.  
  
**_ ...._**

Entonces ella lo abrazo con fuerza, derrepente todo el sentimiento de hostilidad se derrumbo, y solo eran los amigos que habían sido durante quien sabe cuantos juicios. Y Aquí estaba de pie viéndola, siendo la Laurie de siempre, la de antes.

_Creo que por eso te mate aquel día, porque me estaba muriendo de celos, de rencor y odio, le di a la entidad lo que quería y en parte lo que yo quise pero sabes..._

_..._

_Ver a Michael, caminar por este sendero cada día, _

_esperando encontrarte... fue lo peor que puede haber visto, _

_porque solo entonces pude entender que yo fui mil veces peor que él, _

_le quite lo que mas quería a cambio de mis celos egoístas, _

_y sobre todo mate a mi propio amigo a cambio de eso._

..._**No supo que decir ante eso**_...

  
_Los recuerdos de aquel día, fueron ta dolorosos como cualquier arma que la haya herido, esperaba al menos que esta vez no se estuviese equivocando por hacer esto, esperaba esta vez que el tormento constante de saber lo que había hecho terminara y entonces pudiese estar bien consigo misma._

_Por favor perdóname._

_Laurie, no te odio._

_No quiero que te pase nada de nuevo, pero por favor ten cuidado cuando llegues..._

_¿Llegar?_

No lo había notado pero, cuando ella giro su cabeza estaban en aquel sendero que daba a la entrada de Haddonfield, él se quedo pasmado, ¿realmente lo aceptaría de nuevo?

_¿Podía volver a verlo?_

_¿Le creería cuando le dijera lo que había sucedido todo ese tiempo?_

_No había nada mas que no quisiera que sentirlo, ser uno otra vez._

_Anda, seguro que muere por verte, no me hagas arrepentirme..._

Sin nada mas que decir, se vieron por ultima vez y cada quien camino por su lado, y así como cruzo la niebla de Haddonfield, la figura de Jake se desvaneció ante sus ojos, no había nada mas que hacer aquí.

Después de esa partida, Laurie jamas volvería a aparecer entre los supervivientes, y quien sabe a donde habría ido a parar después de eso, ella no lo sabia, tenia miedo de pensar que había un destino peor que este lugar, y que había sido completamente su culpa, todo por sentir celos, pero si a causa de ello, su hermano entendería lo que era el dolor que alguna vez sintió, entonces quizá no todo estaba perdido...

_Mas te vale elegir bien Michael. _


End file.
